


Dreams Pass in Time

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on watch with his Padawan, Obi-Wan remembers a time long ago when he fell in love himself and the tragic end of that love affair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Pass in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

“Dreams pass in time,” he told his Padawan; Anakin wandered around the apartment, trying to forget about the nightmares about his mother. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, remembering a time when he was little. Whenever he had a bad dream, his Master was there to comfort him and he whispered those words to him. That was so long ago, it seemed but at one point, dreams were the only memories he had of her.

She was his only comfort away from his responsibilities to the Jedi Order and to his Padawan. He remembered nights they’d be together, her curled against him and autumn days on Naboo they’d spent in the fields. The day that they parted, no harsh words were exchanged between them so he knew, no matter how long he was gone, she didn’t resent him for it.

They never ran through those fields; he never spent months on Naboo. But his dreams would always be of her, her soft brown hair and the eyes of an angel. Sabé didn’t have to take him in and comfort him; she could have stayed in her place but she chose to and Obi-Wan was grateful to Sabé.

When his apprentice was younger, often, Obi-Wan would playfully make fun of his apprentice about his relationship with Padmé, but inside, he only did so to keep himself from thinking about her.

Obi-Wan never told his apprentice about his relationship with Sabé, although at times when Anakin remembered Naboo and the Queen, he’d hinted to Master that maybe there was more of a friendship between him and the decoy Queen. He might have been foolish to allow himself to feel something for Sabé; as a Jedi, he wasn’t supposed to give into his feelings but he always seemed to be helpless whenever time he was around her.

_‘I need to focus; I have a job to do...I can’t think about her right now when I need to help Anakin protect Padmé..’_

“Just being around her again is intoxicating,” he heard his apprentice say about his angel.

It used to be that way when Obi-Wan was around Sabé. Although Obi-Wan didn’t think intoxicating was the word he’d use --- yes, Sabé was very beautiful but he could never find a word to accurately describe how beautiful she was.

Clothes seemed to mask her outgoing and vibrant personality, that she kept hidden when she was a handmaiden and bodyguard to the Queen. Very few knew about that side of her since she had been nicknamed “The Ice Queen,” because she hid her emotions so well.

 _‘She wasn’t like that, though,’_ Obi-Wan thought, _‘She was never cold, always warm and alive,’_

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, glanced at his Padawan as he stood silently on the balcony, overlooking traffic.

He’d heard that not too long ago she became Naboo’s Foreign Ambassador and was given an office on Coruscant, close to the Senate building. There was no doubt in his mind she probably knew about Padmé’s current situation, and also that Obi-Wan and his apprentice would be appointed to protect her. Her appointment happened only two years ago, and she did move to Coruscant.

He could have taken leave, grabbed a hover taxi and meet with her; perhaps talk in a local cafe during lunch and then maybe, get more reacquainted with each other. They never did, but Obi-Wan promised himself one day, he would make the trip and they’d talk about their hidden feelings for each other. In the beginning, they’d only hinted about their feelings but never openly talked about it; or at least Obi-Wan never talked about a romance.

Love, possession was forbidden for a Jedi. For him to confess to her, that after all these years apart, he loved her, went against the Code and everything he believed in. But then, he would remember that she once told him, that he was only human. Humans feel and no matter your position, as Senate, Queen or Jedi, feelings would always be there.

Obi-Wan didn’t want to believe her then but now that he thought about, she was right. Feelings would always be there, but he also knew, if he never saw her again, her feelings for him would falter and then, drift someone else’s way.

It was selfish of him to not want anyone else to love her. But she couldn’t wait for him forever; Sabé would probably wait awhile for him and then after realizing, a reunion wasn’t going to happen, she’d face reality and turn her attention to politics or another man.

_‘No, that doesn’t seem right. Politics, yes, because it’s in her blood but give her love to another man? No, that’s not possible...I need to wake up...She couldn’t wait for me forever.’_

The End


End file.
